


A Long Time

by JoSeeFeen



Series: A Long Time [1]
Category: South Park
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-09-24 03:20:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20351527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoSeeFeen/pseuds/JoSeeFeen
Summary: Craig lives in a small town in USA, and he writes some good novels in there. Token finds he is a good writer and suggested him to go to New york and study in there. Craig remembered he had a place to stay in New York, and said yes. He moved in to Red and Kevin’s house and meets many friends there.





	A Long Time

**Author's Note:**

> Some of these parts were made by nunukim182 on Tumblr. Go check them out. The rest were written by "ask the dayawaywiththe fourth grade" also on Tumblr. Please have fun reading this, it was a pleasure to make. This is also an AU made by nunukim182, a 70's AU

Craig was at the bar watching Clyde talk to Bebe, again. This wasn’t unusual for Craig, in fact he kind of enjoyed it. Other than working with Tweek and the bar, his life was full of monotony. His life was the same thing everyday: Go to the cafe, eat dinner with Red and her husband, go to the bar, go home and write all night. Really? Craig thought. Craig thought a lot, he writes novels so he is always thinking of plots and twists, that’s why he always has his handy notepad and pen! Not that he ever gets it out. Craig was a fairly boring man, so boring even his thoughts were never very exciting.

“ CRAIG!”

“ ah-HUH?!” Craig quickly sat up startled by Clyde and his loud mouth. “ Yes, Clyde? Is there a reason that you yelled directly into my ear?”

“ Yes, Craig! There is! I was screaming in your ear for a whole minute, when you spaced out, you sure do it well. Anyways it’s getting late, let’s go home.”

“ Oh, sorry Clyde, yeah. Let’s head home.”

As usual, Clyde and Craig walk along the street until they reach his house, before Craig goes into his cousins house. He asks if he can talk to Clyde. Clyde, being the amazing friend he is, says they can talk

“ Clyde, well, seeing you getting all the add opportunities, brings me to realize. I really am not very successful. So sorry if I ever act odd around you. I’m a little jealous I guess….Sorry…”

Clyde looks at Craig with squinted eyes, he then splits a smile on his face.

“ Craig! Getting me all feelingsies!!! Come ere’!!!”

Clyde pulls Craig in for a hug, though Craig keeps his hands in his pants pockets.

“ Dude I couldn’t care less if you’re jealous! You. Are. My. Bro. Now you go say hello to your family! Okay?”

“ Okay..” Although Clyde says it’s okay, Craig still feels guilty. Clyde keeps walking down the street and Craig heads into his cousin’s house.

When Craig reaches the living room he sees his cousin, and her husband, Kevin. Red is in her pink bath robe holding a cup of tea, she’s also hovering over Kevin, who is also in his pajamas, and reading a book. What book you may ask? It’s one of Craig’s books!

“ Hey Craig! How’d your day go? Have fun with Tweek and Clyde? By the way, your newest book is amazing! The storyline is so original! Red, again, makes Craig’s day.

“ Thanks Red, you’re amazing. Good evening Kevin.” Kevin, who hasn’t looked up from the book, finally looks up at Craig.

“ Good evening Craig! Sorry I was caught up in this amazing book! I wonder who it’s by..” Kevin flips over the book to look at the cover. “ By golly it’s by you!!” Kevin being his ridiculous self as always. Craig rolls his eyes while smiling and thanks Kevin.

“ Well, I’m going to go write in my room, tell me when you guys head to bed.” Red and Kevin both nod at the same time. Craig goes upstairs to his room. To write all night with little to no sleep.

CHAPTER 2

“ Craig~ Craig. CRAIG. CRAIG!!”

“ Nngh-Wha? Oh- Good Morning Red.” Craig mumbled as he stretched his very cramped back. Yup. He had fallen asleep on his desk last night. “ Red. It’s dark outside why’d you wake me up?” Craig asked pointing out the window. It was, infact, still dark out. But it was obviously getting lighter.

“ Tweek called you in early, I said that I’d wake you up, and that you’ll be there soon.” Red explained digging in Craig’s closet getting his uniform. “ Here put this on.” Red threw Craig his uniform and closed the door. Craig changed and headed out the door. It’s cold outside, Craig even had to put on his jacket. He didn’t care that it was cold at all. He was worried why Tweek was calling him in early. He knows Tweek, and Tweek hates it when he’s tired and has to work, which Craig was. Tired. When Craig arrived Tweek was in the back. Craig entered through the back like he usually did, and Tweek greeted him.

“ Craig!! I am super sorry for calling you in! I really am!!” Tweek was hesitating and moving all over the place, filling cups with coffee and plating scones.

“ Don’t worry Tweek, I believe you. So why’d you call me in so early? I don’t come in until the afternoon rush hour.”

“ I-I know that!! Look out in the front Craig!” Craig goes up to the door and peeks outside. A large line is lined up to order, almost outside the cafe. And all the seats were filled.

“ What the hell- Tweek what did you do?!” Craig shouted nervously, he didn’t mean to get so loud. But everything got so hectic, and tense so quickly. With tears swelling up in his eyes Tweek managed to mutter out an answer.

“ I-I-I I put the coffee of the day on sale!!” Tweek by now is in tears and is still quickly making coffee and baked treats, one leg opening the oven, the other holding his body up. Well his arms are making various types of coffees.

“ *sigh* Okay, where’s Francis, isn’t he supposed to be at work?”

“ He’s visiting family across the country in Sacramento! We’re all alone today!” Craig and Tweek bicker on until they realize they have people waiting in line, Tweek makes the food and drinks, while Craig takes orders. They work their asses off until the line in all gone, they also took off the sale.

Tweek didn’t talk to Craig, and Craig didn’t talk to Tweek all day. Although Tweek was a very brave man, he also didn’t enjoy getting yelled at. His parents never really yelled at him when he was a kid. So he isn’t used to it. Naturally he was very offended and thought that Craig no longer liked him. Craig wasn’t very dense and caught onto what Tweek was thinking. Tweek wasn’t going to speak first so Craig had to. “ Uhm…Hey, Tweek?”

CHAPTER 3

Tweek stayed completely still other then moving his eyes to Craig’s. “ I’m sorry for snapping at you earlier, I had no excuse to do that.” Craig looked down at his feet in shame. He didn’t look up at all, all he did was listen to the noises in the room. A table rocking, foot steps, and clothes rubbing together until-

Craig felt Tweek’s arms around his body and head on his chest. “ I should be the one saying sorry Craig. I shouldn’t have put the coffee on sale. And you did have excuses, a lot of them, you were tired, it was stressful, and I was screaming and running around. Don’t apologize to me man.” Tweek let go of Craig, and smiled. Craig smiled back, the rest of Craig’s shift was a happy one. Craig left a while after the conversation and as he walked around the block, he saw through the window Tweek putting some white substance in his coffee. But it wasn’t sugar. They didn’t use sugar at the cafe. Confused Craig shoved it off, and headed home. Today was Wednesday. So the bar was closed, Craig didn’t mind, he got his load of fun from the last shift he took for the day. So a nice relaxing day with some of his family, sounded perfect. It was still cold out, so Craig was all huddled up. Craig finally got home, it was about four in the afternoon, so Kevin was probably at work. Kevin works at a construction yard, and. He. Hates it. He always looks so depressed when he comes home from work. He used to love his drawing job. He made comics for the newspaper, unfortunately, he got fired due to money problems the company had.

Craig walks into the house and calls for Red. Red holores that she’s in the kitchen. Craig walks into the kitchen and sits down at one of the seats next to Red, she’s looking at her old notebook full of comic book ideas. Craig always thought that Red was an extremely clever writer, and was let down when she said she wasn’t going to make a comic book with Kevin. “ Good afternoon Craigo!” Red enthusiastically says in Craig’s face. Craig looks into his cousin’s eyes, full of tiredness, Craig hated seeing his family like this and he had to do something Craig had a plan to cheer his family up. He wanted to have a small party with his friends at the bar. He liked get along with his friends, but he was too busy these days for writing and making plots.

When did I enjoyed the life these days, he thought.

He had to ask Tweek, Francis and Bebe to help him, but He wanted to keep this a secret to his family. He stayed up late making plans.

CHAPTER 4

Next day, he woke up at 7:30 AM as usual. It was a nice Thursday morning, and nothing can stop his plan for sure.

He ate breakfast with his family. It was a small soup with some vegetables in it. And a bread with no butter on it. It was a very poor breakfast to them, but they didn’t care. They just glad they can pay the rent to Cartman every month.

“You’re look so good today, Craig.” Red said with a tired voice.

“Do I? Nah, you’re thinking it wrong.” Craig nodded and continued eating his breakfast.

And he heard the dragging sound in front of him. It was Kevin. He hurried to take his uniform and a helmet. He stopped to them before he leave.

“I’m going to work. Take care, honey.” He said to Red, kissing her forehead. And he turned to Craig.

“I’m going, Craig. See you at Night.”

Before he leaves the house, Craig stopped him.

“Hey, Kevin. Fuck you.”

Kevin just smiled and walked away. It was a good sign that Craig flip Kevin off. Kevin know that, so he didn’t get angry when Craig flipped him. He IS CRAIG, you know.

Craig finished his meal and went to Cafe that Francis owned. Francis was the owner of this Cafe, but he didn’t take care of it much. So Craig didn’t liked his manager. But he was glad that he can had a job, and also he can meet Tweek five days in a week.

After the busy afternoon, and the time was 3 pm, Craig decided to ask his plans to his partners. They loved it.

“How can I deny this idea? We can marketing our beverages in there, and it will help us a lot! Sure I will help you, Craig!”

Francis said with a cheerful voice. He promised to help with snacks with Tweek. Craig smiled. Everything was going well.

He went to the bar. And there was Clyde and Bebe. It was 5 pm, so they was ready to open. Craig tell his plans to them, and he asked to borrow her bar once a day. Bebe smiled.

“It is very nice, Craig. The customers will love it, especially your family, too. How sweet you are!”

“I’m not sweet. I just want to see them smile, not being depressed. It makes me upset, you know.”

He denied it. But Clyde and Bebe thought he loves his family a lot than they think. It was perfect.

Before Tweek rushed in the bar, looked panic.

“Ghah!! Cr,Craig! What are you doing here?!”

“Talking my plans with my dudes. Why?”

Tweek can’t say it right. His face was pale and frustrated. Craig hold his shoulder and shouted.

“Dude, calm down! What’s wrong?!”

“Your cousin’s husband, the Chinese guy that works in the construction yard.”

“Yes, that geek. I know him. Why?”

“He…he had a accident while working. I just saw him riding an ambulance, he looked so painful…”

Craig shocked. He thought today was perfect, but god just fucked him off right in his face. He started to run to the hospital.

CHAPTER 5

He saw his cousin in the hospital. She looked so shocked that she can’t even cry. Fortunately, Kevin just broke his leg.

But it was not good, because he get fired again because of his broken leg. And the worst part, his manager and the person who broke Kevin’s leg refused to pay for the treatment because they were not related.

“Is this an April fool’s joke, assholes?”

Red said in a very angry voice.

“You guys make my husband get injured, and say you can’t pay us? How the fuck can you say to us?”

His manager laughed and said.

“Why should I? I’m not the person who broke his leg. And plus, he has to thankful to me. He’s Chinese, you know.”

Before Red say something, Craig punched his face with his fist. He was so angry listening to his bullshit. The police arrested him, but he was okay. He was so fucking happy about it. He just pay him 100 dollars and leave.

It was the worst day to the Tucker Family.“ What the hell are we supposed to do. What the hell are we supposed to do. What. The hell. ARE WE SUPPOSED TO DO!!” Red was pacing back and forth repeating that same line over and over again in the hospital room. Three people, three worries. Red: Not enough money. Kevin: His wife. Craig: His family. Tension was high, but oddly Kevin and Craig seemed very calm, while Red was freaking out. The moment Craig gets his friends and family, and job in order, everything goes downhill. Nothing would ever go well for Craig would they? No. They wouldn’t. Well Screw it, Craig thought, Family counts more than anything. So I know what I have to do.

“ Red. I’ve decided. I’m moving back to South Park.” Craig said firmly, standing up and putting on his baseball cap.

“ What?! Craig why!?” Red stopped pacing and looked at Craig, Kevin was asleep right now, so he didn’t really get to have a say in the matter.

“ Red. I said what I said. You guys spend to much money on me, by feeding me, and all that crap. If I were to leave, you would be able to pay for the hospital. And all I care about is the health of my family. Also, please Red, don’t worry about me. You need this. You’d be much happier if I was gone anyways.” What Craig didn’t think of is that he helps pay rent, and he also is the only one making money at the moment. So it wouldn’t be the most peachy thing if he did leave.

“ Craig, no, we’d be much more sad if you weren’t here, literally we’d be sad. Plus, Kevin and I both enjoy you here. Do you know how excited we were when we heard you were coming here? We were ecstatic! We don’t only want you here, we also need you here.” Craig was very touched to hear these words come out of Red’s mouth, he’d never done it before but Craig hugged Red. Red immediately hugged him back. So Craig was going to stay, it’s not very hard to convince Craig to do something apparently. Craig knew he had to make some money and he had to do it quick. He didn’t get paid enough to cover the eating, rent, and hospital bill. But if he worked 24/7, he was sure to make just enough to cover it all. He’d have to put his writing to the side for a little while. Craig was ready for the hell that is working at that cafe all day and night, or until it closes.

CHAPTER 6

“Here’s yours.”

Francis gave Tweek and Craig’s monthly paycheck. Craig checked his money. It was much than before.

“Isn’t this much more than I earned?”

“Yes. I put some tips for you. You have worked hard these days. You really deserve it.”

Francis smiled. Craig feel sorry for him. He was worst manager who likes to play a lot, but he has the sweetest heart ever. Craig thought to work harder and harder for him. Francis give Craig some beverages that have left.

“Take this. It’s yours. give it to your family.”

Craig took it and walked out. How long did he stop writing? Like a week? Craig wanted to write again. He can understand Kevin’s feelings. He rushed to his house where his family has been waiting. Unfortunately, Kevin and Red didn’t have enough money to stay in the hospital, so they returned to their house.

Craig opened the door. And suddenly, he ran to Kevin and slapped his face. Kevin had a knife in his hands.

“What the fuck are you doing?”

Craig yelled at him. Kevin didn’t say anything at first, but he spoke hardly.

“I don’t want to live, you know! Do you know Red goes to Bebe’s bar every night at midnight to work? She comes back at 6 am, and do the housework also! I am so sorry for her. I promised I will take care of her when I proposed to her, and look at all this shit!”

Kevin sobbed slightly. Craig looked at him and just patted his shoulder. He didn’t know his cousin worked in midnight.

“Dude, it’s not your fault to have a accident.”

“No, I’m a bad husband. I’m holding your back, you know.”

“Fuck you, Kevin. And the suicide thing. Listen, Geek. If you do this once again, and I’m going to kill you for sure. Okay? Don’t you think Red will be in shock at this?”

And suddenly, Craig had a great idea.

“Hey geek. You are a cartoonist, right?”

“Yes, why?”

“How about you draw my novel’s art? I wanted to ask Clyde, but he is too busy drawing Cartman’s disgusting nude arts. Maybe you can do it.”

Kevin surprised at first, but he asked worried. “I’m…I’m not sure. I haven’t draw these days..”

“Who cares? I have read your comics when I was in South park, and you have good drawing skills. just a little bit practice and you will do much better.”

And Craig whispered in Kevin’s ear.

“…And I know you have a big dream with Red. It’s your chance to draw again, dude.”

Kevin smiled to him. It was his first smile after his leg broke. He give his hand and asked.

“Partners?”

What a nerd handshake, Craig thought. but he smiled and hold his hand.

“Partners.”

CHAPTER 7

“Nice artwork, dude.”

“Thanks. I like your plots too.”

They always work together at night. Craig wrote the plots at the bar everyday, and Kevin draw the art for the novel at midnight.

The plot was the poor family’s story, and they live happily without money. It was like their life story, but more brighter.

Craig and Kevin worked so hard at night everyday, and all his friends know it. And Kevin started to draw other person’s commission at daytime. He felt happier than working in the stupid construction yard. He just wanted to make everything right and happy.

And the time has come, their book was finished.

“ What do you think?”

Craig asked Clyde and Bebe. They read the book in detail. Clyde closed the novel and said.

“Don’t you think this is just very normal?”

“Yeah, I know. But I just wanted to show my family’s life. And plus, I wanted to write a new genre. All I wrote before are my fav animals and space and stars.”

“Yes, but people love more thrilling plots these days. Like murdering people or some shit.”

Bebe just smiled and said.

“But isn’t the book is so cute? And the illustrations. These are so good. I like it. And, can you give me the copy of this book? I want to introduce to everyone.”

Craig just nodded and headed to home. Tomorrow he will go to publishing house and talk with the chairman. Will they say this is awesome? Or they will say this is crap? Craig’s minds are all mixed up. He had drunk a little. He just want to go to home and sleep.

He open the door, and saw Red get ready for work. She looked like heading to Bebe’s bar. Kevin was in the bed, looking at her.

“Craig, you’re home.”

“Yes I’m here, you fuckers. Did you read my book, red goblin?”

“Yeah, I saw it. It is amazing dude. The publishers will love it.”

“What if they don’t?”

Craig said in a worried voice. Kevin responded to him.

“It’s okay. It will be fine. We had tried our best. They would like it.”

Kevin was right. They can do it. They tried hard. Craig smiled. It make him feel better.

After saying goodbye to Red, Craig finally get to sleep at night. But he can’t sleep because of tomorrow. He was fucking nervous.

CHAPTER 8

“ Ah shit ah shit ah shit aaah shit.” Craig paced back and forth across the publishing house. The staff were reading his and Kevin’s comic right now. What would they think of it? Why was it taking them so long? Why the hell can Craig’s brain not shut up and stop worrying?!

Finally a lady came and with the novel. Put it down and the desk, and sat down. Craig rubbed his hand together waiting for her do speak. She cleared her throat.

“ Well, Mr. Tucker. I’m sorry. The story is too bland. We will not be publishing this.” She said in the most sturn voice ever. Craig didn’t say anything and just looked at her. He sighed deeply dragged the brightly coloured book off the desk and walked away. He mumbled to himself. Under his breath.

“ Welp, guess I’ll move out…” The lady at the desk looked at him through his back.

“ Wait- What did you say your name was…?” CRaig turned to her from the doorway.

“ Mr. Tucker. Why?” 

“ First name?”

“ Uhm..Craig.” The lady typed on her computer and her eyes widened.

“ Craig Tucker? The Science-fiction/ Space Opera author?” Craig nodded. “ Why?” The lady swiped her hand signalling for Craig to come back to the front desk.

“ The illustrator?”

“ Kevin Stoley.” The lady looked him up. And didn’t get anything.

“ Oh well. I’ll talk to the board. And get it published. You’re very popular in the Midwest and Colorado. Mostly in Missouri, which is the spot we need money from the most so.”

“ Thank you so much!” Craig shook her hand, she kept the book and headed out the door. Excited to tell Kevin, he looked at his watch. Oh. Time for work. But even if it got sold, he and his family still might need money. He remembered his plan for his family and friends to hang out at Bebe’s bar. Maybe, if other people wanted to come into the bar that night, they would have to pay an entrance fee! Yes! Just the right plan! Craig cheerily walked to his work, planning to go with Red. that night to the bar. Maybe he could discuss it, and help Red out! Yes! CHAPTER 9 “Have a good day, miss.” Craig said to the customers, who visit the cafe and buy some coffee. It has been 2 weeks he sold his book. But his book was just popular in Colorado and Missouri. And most of the money went to the publishing house. He needed more marketing. But it was so hard to do it. He had a job to do. He knew he had a big plans for his family, but it had been always canceled. Craig hated himself a little. “Hey, Craig. I had read your book.” Tweek said to him. He thought a little and give him a pen. “I…I really enjoyed it. I didn’t know you can write some fluffy stuffs like this..gah! So..can you sign up for me?” This made Craig’s heart warm. He did had love interest in him, but he can’t say to him because he was too shy. And Tweek asked him for a sign? This is awesome. “S…sure, dude. I can sign it for you for a thousand times.” He quickly signed to him. Tweek held his book and just smiled. Maybe I have to write a romance novel someday, Craig thought. … And the big car just came right across of the cafe. It was a black limousine. Craig thought odd a little. And the people wearing black suits opened the back door. And the guy wearing crouches stepped out of the car. Craig thought weird. A limousine? In this little cafe? Damn, he is fucking rich, how lucky. But Tweek and Francis looked really excited. Tweek hurried put some white thing in the coffee and started drinking. Francis just quietly whispered shit shit shit. Craig asked to the manager. “Why are you acting like that? He is just rich and disabled.” “Oh Craig! Don’t you know about him? He is Jimmy Valmer! The best comedian in New York! He visit my cafe!” “So what?” Tweek gasped and yelled at him. “So what? Jimmy Valmer came here! I…I can’t stand this, this gives me TOO MUCH PRESSURE!!!” Francis patted Tweek’s back and said. “Calm down, Tweekers, can you go and pack some muffins, please?” Tweek hurried packed some muffins and give it to him. And Jimmy entered the cafe. Customers looked at him and asked him for a sign, but the guards stopped them. Jimmy went to the counter and looked at Francis. He looked really nervous. “C,can I help you sir?” “Yes, Can I sp, sp-sp-speak with Craig Tucker, please?” “Oh, sure.” Francis poked Craig and give him an eye look, like saying what the fuck are you doing, go for him. Craig get out of the counter. “What do you want?” Jimmy asked. “Can I ask you a favor?” “Sure. Do you want a sign?” “No.” “Then what?” Jimmy pulled out a small paper bag and give it to Craig. It has 3 tickets in it, saying [VIP]. “What is this?” “This, this is my Stand up Comedy concert ticket. I want to show you my comedy, and plus, for your family that was in your book.” “So you read that novel.” “Yes, I did. And please come. I want to ask you about the novel, too.” And he left. Francis rushed to him present his muffins, but Jimmy didn’t take it and went away. Craig can’t realized what happened. Of course he didn’t know him, but he can tell one thing. This is amazing. CHAPTER 10 Wow. Three tickets. To the famous Jimmy Valmer comedy show! Craig couldn’t wait! Would Kevin be able to go to it? With his broken leg and all? Yeah, of course he could, Craig thought. Oh well. That didn’t matter at the moment. What mattered was that the whole cafe was looking at him.

“ Wow. A round of applause for Craig here!” Francis said is the most obnoxious voice. The restaurant applauded for Craig, but he didn’t care for the attention. He went back into the staff room to make your coffee, Tweek was back there. Also making things like cookies and cake-pops. 

“ Wh-nnnn-What happened? I was working sorry.” Tweek just stuttered while looking at Craig, although his hands were busy making batter. Craig sighed and sat on the edge of the table Tweek was on.

“ Well, as you know Jimmy Valmer came in and he gave me three tickets to go to one of his shows with my family.” Craig pulled the envelope out of his shirt pocket and showed it to Tweek.

“ Wow. Nice. I hope you and your family have a good time! I’ll cover your shifts if it’s at the wrong time.” Tweek smiled very bright and warmly, nothing Craig had ever seen before. Usually Tweek just fake smirks or puts on a dim one. He must really want me to have fun with my family! Craig thought again.

“ I will. Thank you Tweek. I hope you have a fun time with your family. Although I have no clue if you’re doing anything with them. Geez that sounded cheesy! Huh?” Craig snickered a little, Tweek smirked a little and slightly nodded. Tweek hated his family, he didn’t have nay accept for his parents, who were awful. Made him think he was an awful son, like he was a waste of air. and only one thing tied him form that stress. A crystal substance that made him feel woozy, and calm, and a strange kind of happy. So he put it in packets and then in his coffee. Now that Craig made him think of it he should go make some coffee.

“ I’ll be right back.” Tweek said. He hopped up and paced to the other room. Craig got up too, he better get back to work. But before he did he wanted to gather his thoughts. So he cleared his mind, and thought.

I have tickets to go somewhere with my family. They’ll be so happy because of this. Should I tell Clyde and Bebe? Or would they get jealous? I don’t want them to be jealous at all. So I think I’ll keep it between my coworker, boss, and family. Maybe I’ll tell Token. I don’t know. Craig thought and thought, he was at peace, and the cafe was practically empty because everyone went to go see Jimmy. So he kept thinking until he heard a giant-

CHAPTER 11

“ CRASH” Francis rushed into the room Tweek had gone into. And so did Craig“ Oh my god Tweek!” Francis shrieked as Craig got into the room. Tweek was on the ground, shaking, pupils the smallest possible. “ Is he having a seizure Craig?!” Francis turned to Craig. Now Craig was no expert, and had no clue why Francis had asked him that, but he knew what a seizure looked like, his sister once had one.

“ Uhm, no, he isn’t, but if he keeps this shaking up, he might wear out and faint.” Craig knew how quickly Tweek runs out of energy, he does spend a good portion of his days with him. And Tweek wouldn’t last long, Francis knelt down next to Tweek, Craig followed.

“ Tweek? Tweek can you hear us?” Francis said holding up Tweek head and lightly slapping his pale face. The slapping only got harsher. Soon CRaig had to stop it.

Craig grabbed Francis’ wrist mid-slap. “ Francis, chill out now. Tweek’s fine. He might be on some drug, though it doesn’t sound like him very much, it’s the only possible explanation. But they didn’t want to call the cops, too much drama had happened this day, so they took the standard test. After Tweek got up they ask him questions and had him do things, he didn’t seem like he was on drugs, but he was positive. It was like he took them all the time.

Now Francis and Craig had to play good cop bad cop, no, they didn’t have to, they wanted to. Bad cop Francis, good cop Craig. But both of them were pretty nice cops, because Francis doesn’t know the words “ Mean to an employee.”

“ So, Tweek, did you, or did you not, take drugs? Most suspectedly meth.” Francis asked in the most sturn voice he could, but not very sturn. Tweek looked at both Francis and Craig, who were standing in front of him, adn sighed. Tweek rolled his eyes while nodding. Craig and Francis’ jaws dropped. “ Why? Why my pure employee!”

“ Are you sure Tweek? That doesn’t sound like you? Why Tweek, Why?” On and on Craig and Francis just asked him why, why? Why? WHY? Over and over and over it seemed like this abyss og why would never end so Tweek just got up and walked away.

CHAPTER 11

“ Tweek where are you going?” Francis asked as he realized Tweek was leaving.

“ I’ll stop as long as you two NEVER bring it up, to anyone, ever again. Okay?” Tweek had the harshest look on his face, Craig and Francis thought they’d never see it ever, Tweek was a pretty mellow as long as he got his coffee. SO a look that mean was not expected, and they didn’t want to push it any farther, so they just nodded. And Tweek walked out of the shop. Would he ever return?

“ Th-That was really, really…”

“ Weird.” Francis finished Craig’s sentence without looking at each other. Francis got up and clapped his hands together, rubbing the dirt of them. “ Welp. Let’s go see what customers we have left, I’m going to close early today. I hope Tweek comes back.” Francis smiled as softly as he could at Craig.

“ …. Y-yeah, me too.” Craig also got up and tied on his apron. It was quiet the rest of the day, Tweek never came back that day. But Francis and Craig gave each other looks that read “ He’ll be back.” But that was probably so neither one of them would feel bad. Because they knew Tweek, and he doesn’t often change his mind.

Craig got to leave work early, so he thought what would he go to next? He should go home, there’s no point staying at the bar that long. Plus, Clyde wouldn’t even be there yet. So home it was. Craig walked home in a bad mood. Tweek would come back right? He’d be safe right? Would Francis close because he didn’t have enough workers? Would Craig get fired?! No,no, You’re just paranoid Craig. He thought to himself. At least hopefully he was just paranoid.

Craig got home and the only one there was Kevin. “ Hey Geek, where’s Red?”

“ Went to work early, don’t ask me why.” Kevin in a chair reading a book, looks up at Craig, he seems about as happy as Craig is about Red being gone. “ I really wish I didn’t break my stupid leg, or else she’s be at home, well rested, and happy. I mean, it’s lucky she got the job at the bar but. I miss her. Even though she’s here a lot.” Kevin set his hands, along with the book, on his lap under the table. Craig almost felt his pain, he loved Red too, as much as Kevin did. Craig did spend most of his life with his family, including Red.

“ I’m pretty pissed right now, but I’m stuck here, so..” Craig had no clue what to say. Craig thought, what could he do with this geek? Spend time with him? He’d never done that before. And did he want to? Well…. Kind of.

“ Hey! Why’re you here Craig, don’t you have work right now?” Kevin asked closing his book and setting it on the table. Ugh! Craig didn’t want to explain this crap to Kevin! And he promised he wouldn’t tell a soul. What would he make up?

CHAPTER 12  
“ Oh, uh.” Craig had to make something up and quick! “ O-our boss waaas….. He was going out of town for a convention!”

“ A convention? Your boss is really like that?” Kevin said with an unimpressed look on his face. “ I mean, there’s nothing wrong with that, but closing down your cafe early just for that is irresponsible.” Kevin didn’t often get disappointed, but it’s all Craig could come up with.

“ Yeah, well, there’s nothing I can do about it.” This conversation was going nowhere. No one knew what to say, probably because Kevin and Craig never talk to each other for this long. So they just sat there is silence. Wow, Craig, wow. You can’t even talk to your cousin-in-law? What a chump, Craig thought. They were related by marriage, they were FAMILY! And they can’t even talk to each other! Ugh, Craig had to break this silence. “ I hate coffee, how do you people drink it.” Kevin left his disappointed face behind and just look at Craig with a face that said “ WTF?”

“ Then why do you work in a cafe?” Kevin questioned thinking Craig was being insane. “ And don’t you drink coffee?!”

“ Oh, I guess I do drink it, and I do work at a cafe.” Craig smiled obnoxiously at Kevin. Craig tried to keep his mouth shut at the look of Kevin’s unimpressed face, but he couldn’t. “ …P..pfft, hahahaa! Kevin your face!” Craig slapped his knee. And that made Kevin laugh. For minutes they laughed together, a rare experience. Then Red walked in.

“ Hey guys I’m home, Are yo-” Kevin and CRaig stopped laughing but they were smiling and hiding their laughter.

“ What the hell. Were you two abducted by aliens or something?!”


End file.
